Make Me Laugh
by TightenUp
Summary: Mandy Smith was never one to understand Web Celebrities and when she is introduced to Tobuscus she starts to question the youths mind set. But when she actually meets him will her thought process change?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, let me just start by saying Tobuscus is probably one of my favorite youtubers. The characer I created does not like him but that has nothing to do with me. Just letting everyone know before people give me a hate mail or whatever. And this is my first time doing any type of fanfiction anything so if anyone wants to tell me I suck or I rock I'd love for feedback! Okay, I'll shut up so you guys can enjoy it. Or dislike it... you know what to do.**

**And I don't own a lot of the things mentioned in this. Such as Victorious or any of Toby Turner's Videos. (And I'll try to avoid using too much of his stuff. But no promises!)**

**x**

**Chapter One- The First Meeting**

I remember that day like it was yesterday. Mainly because it was but that's besides the point. I had seen posts of his videos on Facebook all the time. My friends would tell me to watch his videos or buy them his shirts but I never understood why. I never really got it until that day. That day of which I finally clicked one his videos.

And I could not stop laughing.

It was so simple too. Just a random video about a weird food combination. 'Nugget In A Biscuit' was probably, based on reading the title, one of the stupidest ideas on the face of the planet.

I mean really this is what people obsessed about? He wasn't even a real celebrity! And yet all of the people I knew treated him as such. His videos were pointless and sure he was attractive but really, all this fuss over some 27 year old? Ridiculous.

_Nugget Biscuit, Nugget in a BUSCUIT!_

Ugh. I covered my ears and my friend Lisa shook me widly. I took my hands over my ears and glared at her. "You can't just ignore him! Why would you ignore that beautiful voice?" She screeched.

Bless her young heart. I was a freshman in college and she was a junior in High School. Even though she was younger than me we had so much in common that it didn't even matter. Besides, our parents family and have been close friends for years so it was not too surprising that the two coolest daughters in that group become friends instantly.

And by coolest daughters I really mean, losers. But cool losers.

I shook my head at her. "You're being sad. He's just some guy who decided to make random videos. It's childish."

Lisa rolled her eyes. "Please don't use that card. Just because you're a freshman in College does not mean that you are some type of higher person. You still watch 'Victorious' on a daily basis."

I gasped. "Hey! It's innocent! The music is catchy and the plot lines are very interesting."

"I'm sure. Who will Beck date next? Jade or Tori? THE WORLD MAY NEVER KNOW!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. We both laughed. She was such a spaz sometimes. No wonder she enjoyed watching this guys videos.

"It's creepy that you're wearing his shirt too." I pointed at the green shirt with the large lettering across the chest. It read 'TOBUSCUS'

She squealed in delight. "Its such a cute top right? It's the one he wears the most too. And boy does he look nice in green." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and I pretended to gag. "Please. I just ate lunch."

"Whatever. You are still planning on going to Vidcon with us though right?"

Vidcon was a youtuber fan's wet dream. All the youtubers were there to meet and greet you and sign and take pictures. The whole sha-bang. I'm surprised their ego's weren't through the roof. They get treated like they are Tom Cruise and Nicole Kidman even though all they have are young girls obsessing about their videos. And you know, the occasionally old hairy guy.

"I don't really have a say in the matter since you're underage and can't rent a hotel by yourself." I patted her head and she hissed at me. Reminding me of a kitten about to strike. Come to think of it, she even looked like a cat sometimes. Lisa had jet black hair that went past her shoulders, her body was curvy and full just like mine but since she was so young she still looked so young. An innocent. That girl was the poster child for good behavior. The only time she ever acted out was when I convinced her to do things. And by things I mean go out past curfew or join me at one of my college parties. She was never a fan though and quite honestly neither was I. She was too busy watching youtube videos and I was the one studying non-stop. Gotta get that doctors degree if I want to be a succesful thearapist after all.

I yawned and crawled into her large baby blue bed. Her parents were loaded so everything was extremely big and extremely expensive.

"But if you don't let me sleep I will be cranky and ruin your good time."

She rolled her eyes but crawled in the bed with me. "You'll ruin my fun anyways but I learned to tune it out. It's quite easy actually." She said shutting off the light.

"Oh really?" I said leaning on my side to face her. She smirked at me and said nothing positing herself for sleep.

"Are you really ignoring me? Seriously?" I couldn't help but smile. She needed to be an actress or something. She was very good and hiding her emotions. Although because I've known her for so long I could easily tell that she wanted to laugh.

"Hm, well I guess Mandy fell asleep. I'll talk to her in the morning then." She yawned for effect and giggled. I poked her in her side which only caused her to giggle some more.

"Goodnight Lisa." I mummbled.

"She's awake! Oh my gosh! Goodnight Manders." She said using her favorite nickname for me. I grinned and pinched her cheek. She swatted my hand away agressively and I laughed.

"Okay, okay. Good night for real this time. We have a big and exciting day tomorrow." I said sarcastically. She groaned. "Don't ruin this for me Manders, I'm serious."

I nodded. I was being kind of pessmistic. She's been talking about seeing Toby up close and personal for years. I on the other hand am going to be by the open bar and order one of those fancy drinks. Virgin of course.

We both yawned at the same time and eventually stopped talking. Lisa was the first one to go to sleep and I was close behind her but my mind started to ask a question. What if this guy ends up being a jerk to Lisa? She literally loves this guy. Who knows what's going to happen tomorrow.

**The Next Day**

We had dressed and were waiting in the hotel to book our rooms. Lisa was tapping her fingers nervously biting at her bottom lip. I kept glancing over at her because her nervousness was making me want to twitch. Seriously, the girl wouldn't stop moving!

"Stop the madness!" I finally yelled. The woman at the desk handed me our keys slowly giving me a bizzare look. I smiled slightly at her and gave Lisa one of the hotel keys.

"Okay, so here's the deal. We drop our bags off and we go to the place where they are running around. Which according to my map.." I pulled it out and pointed at the building. "Should be around here. I hear none of the panels have started yet and they are just walking around."

She squealed and pulled me towards the elevator. "Come on! We have to hurry if we're going to be able to see them."

I forced a smile and allowed her to pull me in and out of the elevator. We arrived without any traffic thank god. I had heard that there were tons of people coming and the last thing I needed was a parking ticket for parking on top of another persons car. I've never done that before but who knows, this weekend might be the time to try it.

We reached the hotel and dumped all of our stuff. Lisa made sure her **TOBUSCUS** shirt was cleaned and her pants were as tight as possible. "This is going to be so amazing." She said for the 15th time since we've parked.

I just nodded at her and gave myself a quick once-over in the mirror. Just a shirt and some pants. SImple and that is all that I needed.

She squealed again and pulled me again out the door and in and out of the elavator. We reached the main lobby and I took my map out giving it to her. "Now will you promise not to leave me alone in the sea of fans? Or will you just-"

"Okay see you later bye!" She called over her shoulder. I blinked. How did she manage to get outside already?

"Wait what am I suppose to... do." I sighed. Shouting at her back was useless. I couldn't even see her anymore.

I looked around the lobby and I felt suddenly hollow. What was it about a public place that gave people the creeps when they were alone? If anything I should feel safe but no, I feel like I'm trapped. I sighed again and headed towards the front entrance. I might as well go look for something to drink.

And plot my friends accidental injury.

"One medium plain latte please." I said kindly smiling at the barista. She smiled back and punched in my order. "Okay, that will be 5.50." I gave her my money and found a comfortable place to sit outside. That was a plus. Everyone was busy at vidcon and not many people were here filling the place with their pointless conversations over the phone. Loudly I might add.

I leaned back in my chair. This wasn't going to be so bad.

Peaceful. Quiet.

"Audience? Wha-whatchu doing staring at me shoe. What if I stepped on you? That's precarious!" I had opened my eyes I didn't realized I closed and looked around. That voice... could it be? Nah.

I closed it again.

"I'm at Vidcon. Weeew! Just checked in and am going to be in my panel around 2. 2ish. On Saturday. Something like that?" He laughed and this time I knew damn well who it was. I opened my eyes slowly and saw him pacing in front of me. I sucked in a breath. Okay, so he was a little more attractive in person.

He glanced over at me, just for a second but I noticed the one thing that should be the reason all the girls swoon. His eyes, they are incredible. He smiled slightly not really paying attention and continued to rambal on about nonsense to his phone. I tried to ignore it but I really couldn't. Even though I wasn't a fan of him my friend was so shouldn't I ask him to sign a napkin or something?

Bah, why would I do that. That's just embarassing.

Plus, my so-called friend decided to ditch me. So this is what payback felt like. She is going to freak when I tell her that I met him.

Well, not met but you get the point.

He started singing his outro and put his phone back in his pocket. He looked over at me again and I gave him a tiny wave. He waved back and focused his attention to the starbucks and walked into it. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. Maybe I should get him to sign a napkin it would be a great thing to use again my friend too. i

You know what? I'll do it. It's really not that difficult. I got up from my chair and walked into the starbucks. The barista gave me a smile and pointed at my drink. I went for it and swiped it off the table. Where was Toby?

I looked around the room and he was nowhere to be found. Damn it! The one chance I had.

I shrugged my shoulders and started to sip slowly on my drink. I pulled out my phone to check for any updates from Lisa. Not surpising that there were about three texts from her.

_**I made it! Are you going to forgive me if I shower you with love?**_

_**What are you up to anyway that you won't answer? I'm heartbroken. BTW any sign of any cute guys?**_

_**I haven't seen Toby yet. But I'm keeping my eyes pealed. I swear I might faint if I see him. Text me back!**_

I rolled my eyes. Today was going to be super-duper long.

**A/N- Hello all. I tried not to take much of his current videos because I don't want any type of copyright. But I hope you enjoy. Comment if you like/hate it. I enjoy reviews quite a lot :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter. Tell me what you think! **

x

**Chapter Two- Not So Funny**

I finally met up with Lisa who was covered with signed posters and other objects I didn't know of and quite honestly did not want to know. She hugged me when she saw me, almost dropping all of her new prized possesions. "This place is so awesome Manders!" She started showing me the objects that she was holding. She held up the poster of Shane Dawson's Friends 4-Ever and his signature. It was scribbled and I squinted to try and understand the words. No luck.

"What the heck does that say?"

"Well I asked him to say something he would normally say and he wrote 'Free Hand-jobs for anyone!' and he signed his name."

I shook my head. "This guy is special in the head. What about the other stuff?"

"Well, Jack from jackfilms gave me a shirt that said 'Bich' because I won some random competition he was holding. I had to sing all of Toby's lines from 'Take Off Yours Clothes(Like Scarlett Johansan)." She said proudly.

She started telling me more about her things and when she said the very upset look on my face she trailed off slowly. "Uh.. what's wrong?"

I crossed my arms over my chest and waited for the light to go off in her head.

"Oh! I'm really sorry I left you. I just got really excited and I mean, wouldn't you freak out if one of your biggest idols was right in front of your face?" She pouted and pulled her best puppy dog look. I rolled my eyes and waved her away. "Okay, you're forgiven. By the way, Toby isn't all that special in public. Plus he talks to himself."

She laughed. "Talk to himself? That's impossible..." The light clicked on in her head once again and she shrieked at the highest volume. "You saw... you met... I can't believe.."

"Sentences help other people understand what you're saying you know." I said as I poked her nose lightly. "But yes, I did see him and no I did not meet him. I was at Starbucks waiting for my coffee and he was there talking to his phone. But when I looked at his screen it was just his face. So he was literally talking to himself." I gracefully put my hair in one, the heat started to make my hair stuck to the back of my neck. "Why do you like him again?"

"Because he's amazing! I can't believe you met him!" She shouted again.

"Saw. Not met." I corrected. "Besides it's no big deal."

You know when people look like they are about to explode. Like the tiny blue vein on their neck is throbbing and all you want to do is back away slowly to the nearest exit. Sadly there weren't any exits I could escape from but my friend definitely looked like she was about to explode.

"I AM NOT LEAVING YOU ALONE EVER AGAIN!" She bellowed. I looked around in the lobby and saw the strange looks people were throwing our way. I looked back at her wide eyed. "What do you mean you aren't ever going to leave me alone again? I only saw him once!"

"That does not matter. You actually got to be in the same as him. Did he smile at you? Of course he smiled at you! And to think I actually left you alone."

I sighed and rubbed my temples trying to figure how the conversation had gotten so intense, so fast. The day was long gone and night had taken it's place. There was no one left in the lobby so I simply told Lisa it'd be best if we just went back to our hotel room which we did. I flopped on the bed head first and tried to relax on the comfy bed spread.

I heard Lisa dump her many items on the floor and a bing came from her phone. She squealed and sat on the bed with me.

"Toby just posted a vlog! Hey you might actually be in it."

I scoffed and lifted myself up. "Please. It. Was. One. Look." I started stripping off my clothes and into my night wear. I wonder what tomorrow will be like... will I see another Youtuber talk to theirselves?

I heard Toby's voice and the familar words I heard from earlier in the day.

I was back in bed and still hearing Toby's voice as I closed my eyes. "I think that, that girl over there thinks I'm insane. Can you see her? Hothothothothot."

My eyes shot open and I looked at Lisa who was looking at me in shock. She went back a few seconds in the video and paused it handing the phone over to me.

Figures. It was some blond girl with green eyes in the screen. I have brown hair and blue eyes. So he was clearly not talking about me. Why was I freaking out. "What's the big deal it isn't me?"

She blinked a few times and took the phone back. "I thought I saw you. My mind is probably playing tricks on me."

I snuggled into the covers and rested my head on the pillow. "Its fine. Maybe too much hugging these people went to your head. Doesn't that Ijustine girl wear a lot of perfume?" I teased trying to lighten up the tense mood. I had no clue why the room was so intense or why we were acting like I could've been in his video. It was clear that he only likes 'hot' girls and I am not one of those.

She laughed and climbed into the covers with me. "I didn't see but I did smell her. Or maybe that was exoticjess I hear she wears a lot of perfume. But I'm sure she smells good. Maybe I could hook you up with her." She said seductivily. I shook my head but smiled. "So not funny. I am not a lesbian. I'd rather hook up with... who's that guy who said that inapproiate thing?"

"Shane Dawson?"

"Yeah him." "Too bad. He's dating lisbug."

"What about Jackfilms is he dating anyone?"

"Yeah, Kirsten. But she lives in Maryland. Their relationship is like a fairy tale." She sighed dreamily. I snorted. "I'll just stay single then."

"Don't worry. When me and Toby get married I'll be sure to sign you up for a cute guy to have. He will have hot friends I'm sure." She yawned and I followered her actions.

"You're going to marry him now? Fantastic." I said sarcastically. "I'm the maid-of-honor though right?"

"Of course." She said her voice growing tired. "I will be Ms. Lisa Turner. I love that.." She whispered. I took this as an invitation and closed my eyes drifting off to dreamland. Lisa will be with me 24/7? No problem. I'll just have to remember to keep my happy face on while she tackles ground men and woman. Should be fun.

**The Next Morning**

"Come on! How long do you have to brush your hair?" I complained. I was dressed and ready to go and Lisa was sucking the life out of the handbrush she brought from home. Which has a bunch of stickers from other youtubers.

"I have to be perfect. Toby's panel is going to be today. Ah! It's going to be great. We are finally going to see each other. Our eyes will meet and he will know that he finally found his true love." She shouted from the bathroom. I pretended to gag although I was not that far off from doing so.

"I must say. You're innocence makes me feel young again!" I shouted back. "I'm heading down the lobby without you!" I grabbed my hand bag and reached for the doorknob. "Wait! What happened to sticking together?"

"Unlike you I will not leave you high and dry by yourself. I'm just going down in the lobby while you finish. I want my coffee fix anyway. Maybe a doughnut."

There was silence and I knew Lisa was debating whether to let me go or not. Finally she shouted back, "Fine but text me if you see anyone that you know I would want to see." "Gotcha. You don't want to see Toby Turner or anything right?" I snickered and a random comb flew out the door. I dodged it and quickly ran out the door. Before closing it I shouted a quick "Love you" and made my way down the elevator.

I made sure to call my mother and tell her I was alive and well and Lisa was extremely happy. As much as I may complain internally (Or externally depending on the situation) my favorite thing to do was make my best friend happy. She deserves nothing but the best and if me having to kidnap that Toby guy for her was the way to go then so be it. I just hoped it wouldn't get to that because I am not the jail kind of girl.

I tapped my foot to the rythme of the song playing the elevator and leaned on the back of wall. The elevator opened and a girl with jet black hair and bangs walked in. She looked... kind of familar.

She smiled at me and I smiled back. She looked like she was expecting me to say something but I remained their silent and she finally shrugged and walked in.

"Do you like Vidcon so far?" She said with a russian accent. I shrugged. "I'm not really here for myself. I'm here for a friend."

She nodded. "Oh that seems nice of you. This is your first time here?"

This time it was my turn to nod. "Yep. There are a lot of crazy fans here." I said. The girl was wearing the worlds cutest outfit and she looked absoutely adorable in it. I was about to compliment here before she said something else.

"Well fans were meant to be crazy. I don't think that they even know they are being crazy most of the time. I think it's cute though." She said with a tiny laugh. Her laugh made me smile and want to laugh to. I predicted this girl to have a lot of friends.

The elevator dinged and she stepped out. She looked back to give me a tiny wave and another smile. "Thanks for the chat. I hope to see you again!" She said and bounced off happily in the oppisite direction. "You too!" I said to her back as the door closed. Where had I seen that girl before? Did I know a Russian woman? I don't think so. Hm, maybe I saw her in the subway or something. I'll have to ask Lisa about it later.

But for right now, doughnuts were calling my name.


	3. Chapter 3

**Just in case the fans don't know this younow site where Olga posted the video about her and Toby recently but I'm kind of speeding up the process to make things interesting. I hope you don't mind and I hope you do enjoy :)**

**x**

I was always different from the other girls. Even in Elementary school all the kids would talk about popular tv shows and I would talk about educational channels and whatever happened in the news that day. Oh and politics? Something about a president was always coming out of my mouth.

I never found any type of celebrity interesting. They bored me and there was nothing ever interesting about them. The only time I enjoyed them would have to been when a historical remake was being created. Other then that I never really understood what anyone was talking about.

Lisa on the other hand was so bouncy and exciting. I hated feeling like a downer and so goddamn pessimistic but sometimes I couldn't help myself. It was like I was a person without any type of creative or funny bone in my body. Maybe that's why I never understood this Toby guy, he seemed to be exactly what I don't know how to deal with. Lisa was one thing but an attractive guy who's life is around comedy was daunting.

I finally made my way to the eating area and sat down eating my doughnut happily. This is the life and things were clearly looking up. Her phone buzzed and she saw Lisa's face fill her screen. She answered it quickly and put the phone to her ear.

Which was a poor, poor choice.

Lisa's voice screamed at the top of her lungs so loud that the people around her gave her very confused looks. She blushed not by choice and tried to calm down her friend.

"Breath Lisa! Use words not shrieks."

"I can't... I just... "

"Okay when I say words I really meant sentences. That I can understand." I stated. "Okay. Okay." She repeated I could hear her switch the phone to the other ear. "I just got some news from a friend."

"What news?" I said slightly panicked. Had something terrible happened? "Do I need to come upstairs?"

"No, no it's not that bad. I mean it's bad but you don't need to come up here, I'm a big girl." I heard her typing things on her laptop. "But what I'm about to tell you is major. You know that one youtuber I talk about sometimes right? Olgakay? She was dating Toby and as much as I love him I respected that they were together as a couple and resisted the urge to slam her on her videos and such."

I grimaced. "How kind of you."

"Exactly! But anyway, my friend just told me that on a live show she said that they were dating for about 8 months and they had broken up last month. Last month! That means that he is currently single! On the market! Mine for the taking!"

I bit back a sarcastic remake and smiled. "That's a good thing right?"

"A good thing? Its absoutely amazing. Why aren't you as excited as I am?"

I leaned back in my chair and took another bite of the powdery doughnut of perfection. I moaned slightly. "It's because I am not attracted to him at all, nor do I find him funny. But you do and that's all that should matter."

"I'm going to sway you one of these days. And I have a feeling that by the end of this convention you will be all over him."

I cringed. The thought of me becoming one of the psycho girls that fling themselves at guys just because he was 'famous' made me sick to my stomach. "Please. I'm trying to enjoy my lunch. Are you ever coming down?"

She sighed. Knowing Lisa she wouldn't give up on this disscusion but she dropped it anyway. "Yeah I'll be down in five. The panel isn't starting until a hour or two from now so why don't you explore the building where all the panels are being held. I just need to update the fanpage and let everyone know the details, probably should call my mom too."

I smirked. "I take it you aren't coming and are leaving me alone again."

"No! I just have a lot of stuff to get to. The good thing is Toby will be in two different panels and a couple guest apperances so if I happen to miss one I can always see him in another one later. Hey, what do you say about an awesome favor for a best friend."

Fear pricked up my neck. I knew exactly what she was going to ask. "No." I said sternly.

"Come on! Its one panel! Who knows if he is going to sign autographs or-or..." She fumbled with her words and let out an agrevated sigh. "Trust me, if I knew it would be a couple of minutes I would NOT be sitting here asking you to do this. My mom talks forever and the fact that I didn't call her when I got here she's going to go off on me. Plus the internet connection is slow and I can barely email my friend back. Its all going to take a long time. Probably exactly two hours. I need your help please, do it for your best friend who's dream is to get a signed something by THE Toby Turner aka Tobuscus."

I ran my fingers through my brown hair seperating the waves through my fingers. I can't believe she used the friend card. Who uses the friend card anymore? I weighed my options in my head.

If I didn't go along with this Lisa would be bitter and rotten the entire rest of the weekend and probably give me the complete silent treatment. Once Lisa gets upset she holds a grudge and she holds it tight.

On the oppisite side, if I don't go I won't have to deal with doing something I don't want to do and I could go back to the hotel room and sleep. Sleep and read. That sounds so flippin' amazing.

Damnit. I knew what I had to do.

"Fine. I go. But now you owe me twice as much."

"Twice?" She said after she finished squealing. "You left me and now you are forcing me to do things. Don't be surprised if I come back with a signed shoe."

"I don't care if its a sighed heart! I have to go now. The quicker I finish all of this the quicker I can meet you all the way there. Love me forever promise?"

"Maybe." I grummbled. "See you soon I hope." I said and waited until I heard the click on the other end to drop my phone from my ear.

Perfect. Just perfect.

I guess I should see him and see what all the hype is about. Just so I can talk bad about it later.

**Two Hours Later**

I hated this feeling. I stood behind a large crowd of girls and some questionably looking guys as they stared hard at the table with the empty chairs. Wasn't this suppose to be just one guy? Why were they so many chairs for just one guy? Ridiculous.

A girl who looked no older than fourteen leaned against another young girl and fanned her face. "I can't believe we're about to get to see Toby. Think he'll kiss me if I ask him?"

The other girls eyes sparkled. "Definitely."

I tapped the two girls shoulders and the looked at me. "Hi. I'm Mandy. I'm a realistic human being and I'd like to talk to you about my beliefs. And when I say beliefs I mean the truth about life." I grinned and the girls rolled their eyes and turned away from me. "Buzzkill." One of them whispered.

I rolled my eyes too. A scream erupted from the other side of the room and eventually the whole room was screaming. I looked up to see what the hype was and it was of course Toby grinning and waving at the audience.

"Wheew!" He screamed and the crowd copied his bizzare noise. Where the hell was I?

"Audience! How are you?" He asked with a goofy smile. There were scattered responses all around and he gave a thumbs up. "Awesome. How about I sign some stuff?"

Everyone, except me, cheered at the top of their lungs and formed a line by the table wrapping around the entire room. All these people love this guy why? Because he makes Youtube videos? I just don't get it, I really don't.

I decided on bringing the dougnut box for him to sign. I was out of options and if I was to go back in the room Lisa would drill me with things to say and what not. The only way to solve this is to make a ratonal and logical decision.

So obviously, I took the box.

The line was surprisingly going fast and within less than an hour I was only two people behind him. Toby was wearing his TOBSUCUS shirt, the green one that Lisa always wears and a jacket that looked form fitting on him. He didn't appear to have any muscles but he was fit so I guess that's good. I tried to avoid looking at his eyes since those were the things that confused me before. Even though up close it was still that amazing...

"Next!" The secruity gaurd asked.

I shook my head and walked forward. It was finally my turn.

When Toby saw the box he immediatly started laughing. Even the secruity gaurd chuckled. "I have never seen this before. This is so awesome." He took the box from me and positioned himself to write. "What's your name?"

"Oh it's not for me," I said hastily. "Its for my friend. Her name is Lisa."

He started to scribble his name and a quick message. "You aren't a fan?"

I snorted. "Not really."

He raised an eyebrow and I could tell he wanted to laugh again. "Really? I guess that's fine. Have you seen any of my videos?"

I shrugged. "I've seen the nugget in the buscuit thing but I didn't quite get the humor of it." I noticed the hint of surprise on his face and I quickly added, "But it's takes a lot for me to laugh."

"Well. Challenge Accepted." He said and handed the box over to me. "You and your friend should come to Jackfilms preformance we are preforming a new song. And if you don't think it's funny then I lose but if you do then I win. Deal?" He asked playfully.

I sucked in a breath. "But why? Wouldn't you discuss your videos with actual fans opposed to a person who thinks you aren't funny at all."

He pretended to be stabbed through his heart. "Ouch! You are wild girl!" I tilted my head to the side amused. This guy was interesting.

"Fine. I'll go along with your deal. Let's see what happens later on today."

"Great. See you soon!" He said to my back while I walked away. That was super odd. And what exactly had I just promised?

**Hey everyone! I hope you liked that chapter. I was super heartbroken when I found out that Olga and Toby weren't together anymore. As much as I love him I felt like they were so right together. I just wish they pulled through whatever they were dealing with. Comment below and tell me what you think? Next chapter will be up in the next couple of days! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

When I say we spent hours I literally means hour. That's the only reason why Lisa is dragging me forward towards the room. I'm tripping all over the place but she doesn't seem to care but I can't blame her really. She's been wanting to meet him since forever and here I was having seen him twice and actually had a conversation with him.

Which she wouldn't let me stop repeating every since I had told her.

I mean, how many times can a story be told anyway? There should be some type of limit.

"Slow down!" I shrieked trying to break free from Lisa's hold. She wouldn't loosen up and only held on tighter. "I should but I won't so deal." She shot back with a grin. I sighed heavily and tried my hardest to keep up but Lisa was taller than me and she definitely was faster.

We reached the room where the stage was supposed to be and we looked at the overflowing crowd of people in the audience.

My god. If I thought the panel had a lot of crazed fans. This place was times that plus an elephant. On steriods.

"This is so cool!" She shouted over the chatter of the room. "We are actually at one of his preformances. Did you know he did comedy shows back when he was in college?" Before I could answer she started screaming at the top of her lungs once she noticed someone's arm, most likely Toby's, sticking out of the curtains. The crowd went wild.

I covered my ears but it was too late. The loud shrieks went into my system and shook my whole body. I cringed waiting for the pain from the noise to suppress. I felt someone grasp my arm and I looked down to see Lisa looking at me with concern clear on her face.

Now she's concerned about my well being?

"I'm fine. Go ahead and have fun I'm going to stand outside for a bit."

She gave me a skeptical look and I gently removed her hand from my soon to be bruised arm. "I'm fine trust me. I believe he's coming on soon. Have fun okay?"

She kept looking skeptical but nodded once with a smile. I took that as a go to slip out the back and I shut the door behind me, the screams muffling for a bit. I blew a bang out of my eyes and leaned aganist the door. This was Lisa's moment to enjoy herself and seeing as much as I did not want to be there, it'd be the best bet.

I looked through the window once the screaming started to die down. And Toby sat there on stage with a piano and mic in front of him. He looked slightly nervous but even from this far away I could easily see the determinded look in his eyes. I gave the guy that, he had guts.

He started laughing and throwing his head back. He positioned the mic closer to his mouth and when I looked at the left I could see his face on the big screen and his eyes were darting around the audience with a big happy grin on his face. Was he looking for me?

Hahaha! The concept was laughable!

And yet here I am cracking the door open slightly enough to poke my head in and listen.

First of all, his singer was terrible. It wasn't enough to make me slam the door but it wasn't exactly going to get him a record deal now would it? I tried to pay attention to the lyrics but of course they didn't make any sense. But still I looked at him with interest.

_ "This song sounds dramatic but I'm bad at words, if you don't speak English_  
_ This probably sounds pretty good. You probably think I'm singing about some serious stuff_  
_ But in reality I'm singing about the lack of stuff I'm singing 'bout THIS PARTS INTENSE and emotional. As long as.. you don't understand it, your foreign grandma would love this sound please send it to her..."_

I shook my head. Really? People continued to sing along to his lyrics and I shook my head with a smile. This guy spent his days making videos to make people laugh and they are actually people out there to who sit and wait for those videos to be uploaded. It didn't make much sense to me before but now, actually seeing it I get it.

They just liked _him_.

Because he wasn't funny, he was good-looking but not the best, and for the most part his material was watered down because of the recent jobs he's been in with the Annoying Orange which if it wasn't obvious by the title was extremely annoying.

But I respected him because he did a lot. But he wasn't exactly funny. So if I were ever to meet him again I would have to tell him that. I respected him as a person.

His song eventually finished and the crowd cheered as he started slapping their hands with what looked like slap bracelets. Once he was fresh out he walked behind the curtains and disappeared. The crowd clapped for a little while longer and eventually scattered to different places in the room and I backed up to let some leaving people through. So this is what it felt like to be among the crazed fans. Quite interesting.

I spotted Lisa and she ran to me giving me a hug. "Wasn't that just the most magically few moments of your life?"

I forced a smile and nodded. "Sure…"

Her face fell. "Oh god you hated it. You hated every second of it."

"No! I mean it wasn't exactly my type of funny but you know me. I laugh at historical puns and other stuff. I'm just not that type of person to sit and enjoy this stuff but that does not mean you can't enjoy yourself. I'm having fun if your having fun."

"Yeah but if you aren't than I'm not."

"Well then this is awkward…" I said slowly and she started to laugh causing me to smile. "I'm going to head towards the bathroom. Do you want to come with?"

"Nah, I went before I got here. Healthy bladder and all." I waved her off as she headed in the direction of the bathroom. She gave me a wave and ran past the hall. I started wandering by myself to nowhere in particular and caught the scent of something amazing. Something delicious. Something I hadn't had in too long.

Caramel iced coffee.

I whirled around to different spots around me trying to figure out where the magical smell had came from. I followed the smell down the back hall ignoring the odd glances that were shot my way. Eventually I came to a white door and I knocked on it. What was my problem? Caramel iced coffee was like my drug, my escape from all things stressful. I wasn't actually stressed in this case but my god, I needed some coffee.

I continued to bang on the door and finally a voice shouted, "Alright!"

My body tensed as I reconized the voice and before I could back away the door swung open and Toby stood on the other side.

His face lit up once he saw me, like he was seeing an actual fan. "Hey! Are you here to tell me what you thought about the show?"

"N-no I just… I smelled…" My eyes drifted to the starbucks cup in his hand filled with delicious iced goodness and his eyes followed my gaze. He started to laugh. "This stuff is amazing. You like this drink too?"

I nodded mutely which only caused him to laugh more. "Awesome. I'll tell you what, I didn't drink this yet so my salvia is nowhere near it. If you tell me what you thought of the show, honestly, and I'll hand it over."

I started to laugh nervously. "I really don't think you want to know what I thought. I've been known to make people cry with my words."

He smiled. "I assure you my feelings will remain intact. Now spill the beans."

I took a deep breath. He asked for it. "Well I thought it was… colorful. It certainly had its moments where the lines were witty and if I were still in high school I may have enjoyed it but since I am in College I didn't find it funny. At all. But I definitely respected you as an end result. I mean, I couldn't imagine going up on stage and singing. Especially if my singing was terrible. No offense. But you have balls sir."

"Balls huh?" He rubbed his chin with his free hand. I smiled at him. "You aren't mad at what I said? You aren't going to spill that yummy drink on me are you?"

"No of course not! You just said what you thought. I respect you for that." He grinned and handed me the drink. "Here for you."

I took it and of course with my wonderful luck, it slipped out my hands and landed on the floor. I cried out and almost dived for the liquid but it was too late and I did have some amount of dignity.

"Oh snap…" He said slowly and shook his head. "You really have some butter fingers girl."

I sniffed. My coffee…

"That's okay. I was heading towards the outside world anyway. I could buy you a new one if you want? Its my treat."

"But.. why?" I asked generally curious. "If someone just basically slammed my hard work I wouldn't exactly jump at the chance to buy them coffee. That they spilled."

He shrugged and walked out the room, shutting the door behind him. "Call me insane. But I'm still going to buy you coffee. I feel bad. I should have warned you about how slippery liquids can be. It's something that should be said before anyone drinks something."

I cracked a smile and allowed him to past in front of me. "Thanks."

"Anytime. Anything for a non-fan."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five-Insults Will Get You Everywhere**

We got stopped at least twelve times before we reached starbucks. Everywhere we turned he would get stopped by a fan each of them the same. At one point he even signed a girl's clevage. Is there no dignity anymore?

He looked up cheekily at me and smile. "Sorry about all of that."

I waved him off. "I don't get it but it's fine."

He tilted his head to the side and guided me towards the line in starbucks. "What don't you get?"

"How people can barely know you at all and be so obsessed with you. It doesn't make any sense to me." I shook my head in disbelief and suddenly panic filled me. "I'm sorry if that sounds rude in any way I didn't mean you aren't worthy of being obsessed over it's just... I don't really..."

He laughed and held up his palm. "Its okay. I know what you mean. And I don't get it either. I started off being in college and being completely bored at what I was doing. My family basically wanted me to be a dentist and I agreed because it's what my parents wanted. But really, I should have went on the internet and just watched youtube. The whole process would have been quicker."

I should be bored but looking at him being excited about what he was talking about drew me in and I found myself wanting to ask him more. Just to see his face light up like that.

"So what was your first post?"

He tapped his chin and stepped forward as the line moved. "I did these things called Literal Trailers which is me singing to the background music of either a movie trailer or a video game trailer. I would use the tags with the most popular video game or movie so as soon as people search that thing my video would pop up. I was aiming for curiousity of the young minds." He raised his eyebrows in exaggeration and I smiled.

"So you got popular for doing something so creatively random. I actually think that's pretty cool."

He gasped. "Oh my good lord. Really? You of all people are giving me a compliment? It must be my birthday!"

I pushed him playfully in the side. "Watch it. I could easily take it back. Plus I haven't been that harsh."

"I'm pretty sure you've said everything mean without being mean. But like I said, I take all types of negative comments. I've heard worse."

I can only imagine the type of cyberbullying that goes on towards Youtubers. I may not watch them nor like them but I would never write hurtful things on the internet. That's just mindlessly cruel. "That's terrible. I'm sorry you have to go through that."

He shrugged his shoulders. "It's all part of the job. And I wouldn't trade it for that world."

We reached the front of the line and he placed in his order. The baritsa told us it'd be a 5-10 minute wait so we sat in a nearby table.

Wait... was this a date?

"This isn't a date or anything right?"

"What? Do you want it to be a date?" He asked tilting his head to the side.

"Uh..."

"Aw, you're cute. I'm just teasing you. Your face gets all red and its a nice color on you." He responded with a laugh. His laugh was nice, it was different from his laugh on camera and in front of fans. Wait, am I really comparing his laugh?

I gave him a weak smile and eagerly drank my coffee. "So tell me about your friend that's the actual fan?" He asked.

I took a break from drinking to answer. "Well, she's been following you since forever. On youtube, on twitter, on instagram. She pretty much is obsessed with you."

He grins then, and rest his hands on the table. "Really? And this is your best friend correct? How did she end up obsessed and you the oppisite."

"I think it's because I'm older and I have sense." I said quickly without thinking. My face heats and my eyes went wide. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean that to be rude."

"It's okay. I'm just counting the amount of insults that you will return with coffee." He said with a simple shrug.

Wait what?

"I am not buying you coffee." I stated firmly.

"Why not? I bought you coffee? I've been sitting here, enjoying your company and hearing stories about your best friend. All while you basically explain your hatred for my videos and me." Even though it sounded like it would be bitter if coming from somebody else, he ended his sentence with a smile and I knew he was only teasing. But that didn't stop that fact that I continued to blush.

"I don't hate your videos..." I grumbled.

"Really? So you like them?"

"I didn't say that either." I said taking a long gulp of the drink. This was heaven. Pure caffine heaven. "I just don't find the jokes humorous. I do think that you are really talented and have a lot of guts. And I am most definitely not buying you coffee." Because doing that would seem like a date and this-whatever _this_ was-was not a date. If that was the case Lisa would flip.

Shoot Lisa!

"Oh my god! She's probably freaking out right now and when she finds out where I am... oh my god!" I practically shouted.

"Uh what?" He raised an eyebrow at me. Most likely thinking that I am a freak of nature.

"I... would you mind doing me a favor?"

He leaned back in his chair and messed with his hair. "Sure. But it will cost you..." He warned in a sing-song voice. I groaned and felt the vibration come from my hip. I pulled out my phone and pressed accept.

"Hey... you beautiful girl you."

"Don't pull that with me. Where are you? I've been waiting outside the door for almost an hour!"

I pulled the phone away from my ear and looked at Toby pleadingly. He smiled and snatched the phone from me.

"Hey! Is this Lisa? Yep. Yeah, this is Toby Turner. I... yes, calm down I can barely hear you. Are you crying? No that's not good don't cry! Listen, okay I stole your friend away briefly because I needed to fullfill my promise. But we're at Starbucks and we'd love it if you could meet us here. Hello? Are you still there?" He seemed amused and winked at me. Something in my chest stirred but I ignored it. I don't get attention from guys often, this must be a lonely type thing. I mean, it had to be.

And dear god, just imaging Lisa's face right now is probably priceless. She'd run down here in seconds flat.

"Okay. See you soon. Bless your face." He said with a laugh and he pulled the phone from his ear and we both, and probably the majority of starbucks, heard Lisa's loud high pitched squeal of glee. He hung up and handed the phone over to me.

"Well, that solves that problem. Do you need anymore help with anything else? I could talk to a teacher in your high school if you want?" He joked.

"Very funny. I'm not in high school though I'm in college."

He rubbed his chin slowly and gave me a once-over. "Really? You look pretty young. How old are you?"

"I'm twenty years old. I'm turning twenty-one in two months." I said. It almost sounded like I was trying to prove a point.

Something light flickered over his eyes and he nodded. "So that's why!" He suddenly shouted and I took a step back. "Why what?"

"Most college students don't like my stuff too much since it's mainly a target for the younger population. Unless you've seen my videos from way back in the day than you'll get it. Now I have to censor myself for the youngings." He said smoothly.

I frowed my eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because of the sponsors I have. I don't know if you know this but I'm on a show called the Annoying Orange and it's on a kids network. I can't exactly shout curse words here and there or I would lose a lot of fans and despite the age, fans are really important. And because I keep the fans I keep the sponsers and because I keep the sponsers..."

"You can do more videos and make more money." I filled. "Impressive sir, you know? I'm starting to get why people are so obsessed with you."

"Does this mean you're going to become obsessed with me now?" He asked smugly.

"Not a chance." I said sternly. But I was still smiling.

**A Few Minutes Later**

"So this boy was walking by and I was jogging in my neighborhood. It was so hot so I just took my shirt off and I saw him getting out of a taxi and since my niece is moving in the neighborhood I wanted to know if the nearby school was good. So I asked him "What school are you going to?" and the look of fear in his face was priceless. I was so lucky that his mom or dad was nowhere near there and I just jogged away in shame." He said laughing and I joined him.

"Seriously? That poor child was probably terrified!"

"Him? I was scared too! What if he called his mommie and his mommie was really a big large body builder. I don't want to die."

I laughed harder, tears starting to fill my eyes. Wow, this was a twist of events.

The door in starbucks swung open and Lisa ran in panting. When she saw Toby and I sitting at the table she froze in place. He looked over and pointed. "Is that Lisa?"

"You... said my name." She said in monotone.

He smiled. "Of course! Your friend here told me all about you."

All the color drained from her face. "She did? What did she say?"

Toby looked at me and back at Lisa. Please don't say anything stupid...

"That you are a fan of mine. I love meeting members of the audience!"

She finally moved and shifted closer to me, almost like she was afraid to be near him. "I... I am your fan. I watch all of your videos. You are so perfect."

"I am nowhere near perfect but I'll accept the compliment." He smiled graciously at her. "So who have you seen so far?"

She was silent for awhile. "I'm sorry. What did you say? I got lost in your eyes."

"Geez Lisa could we not be so cheesy. Toby just asked you a question." I poked her in the cheek and she flinched, swatting my hand away.

"I saw a little bit of Shane Dawson and I met one of your best friends Jacksfilms." Lisa finally said. After another beat of silence she started to spitfire questions at him.

"How did you become friends with Mandy? Has she been mean to you? I can't believe your actually in front of me right now! What's your favorite color? Do you like want fans ask you questions? Am I being annoying?"

He blinked. "Um. I just met her today. She hasn't really been mean just honest. I can't believe I'm talking to such a huge fan. Blue. I love it. And not at all." He answered.

"I think I'm in heaven..." Lisa said swooning.

"Oh boy." I mummbled under my breath. This was going to get interesting.

**A/N-I know I haven't updated this story in a long time and I am sorry. I've been busy with life and other stories but I hope I still have dedicated fans who love reading this book. I also took the tiny story Toby told Mandy from one of his actually vlogs. If you're a huge fan you'll know exactly what the title is ;) And also in the past I put that Mandy was a freshman in college but I'm changing it to a sophmore only because the age gap between the three characters (Mandy, Toby, And Lisa) is a big too scarce. So I'm going to stop babbling now. I hope you enjoyed reading this and a update will be here soon! Love ya!**


End file.
